User blog:Crispycol/Fake Slenderman for PSASBR
Slender Man (or any other names given to him), is the main antagonist of the Slender series, and appears as playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography The Slender Man is a creature or being with various nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slenderman typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature, and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. Currently, the two leading theories as to what the Slenderman may be are the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slenderman has spawned a massive amount of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slenderman Mythos. THE LEGACY OF SLENDER MAN *''Slender: The Eight Pages'' *''Slender: Sanatorium'' *''Slender: Hospice'' *''Slender: Elementary'' *''Slender: Mansion'' *''Slender: Claustrophobia'' *''Slender: 7th Street'' *''Slender: Prison'' *''Slender: Carnival'' *''Slender: The Arrival'' Arcade Opening Slender Man slenders around in the forest when he suddenly sees a person walk away out of the forest and decides to follow him. Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Connection: Ending Slender Man returns to his forest and sees that a new peron has arrived in the forest and decides to go and stalk that person. Gameplay Slender Man is a very fast attacker. His square moves mostly involve him using his short-ranged abilities while the triangle moves involve his long-range abilties (which he preforms with his tentacles). His circle attacks are other special attacks. He can make good combo's but the AP-gain of his attacks are less. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Tentacle Whip' - - a tentacle makes a short-range attack forwards. *'Tentacle Spin' - or - spins around with small tentacles out. *'Tentacle Sting' - - preforms a quick motion with his tentacle upwards. *'Tentacle Slam' - - two tentacles slam down on the ground on each side of Slender Man. *'Tentacle Whip' - (midair) *'Tentacle Spin' - or *'Tentacle Sting' - (midair) *'Tentacle Jump Rope '- (midair) - Slender will make a jumping rope and jump over his tentacles. (Triangle Moves) *'Tentacle Swing' - - a long tentacle grabs the opponent, if within range, and throw them backwards. *'Tentacle Rush' - or - a few tentacles slash in front of him. *'Grapple Tentacle' - - a long tentacle attaches itself to the closest ledge/opponent and pulls Slender towards it/them. *'Spiderwalk '- - he starts walking on four long tentacles very quick forwards, for a short distance though. Anyone in his way will be hurt. *'Tentacle Swing '- (midair) *'Tentacle Rush '- or (midair) *'Grapple Tentacle '- (midair) *'Spiderwalk '- (midair) - his tentacles reach out till they are on the ground. This however takes more time to preform the move. (Circle Moves) *'Flame Burst' - - Slender Man becomes surrounded with fire for a brief moment. *'Slenderwalk' - or - Slender Man teleports forwards, no one can hit him in his way. *'Tentacle Storm' - - Slender Man's tentacles go upwards and touch their tips hurting anyone in the way or hit by it. *'Black-Out' - - Slender Man will create a small black energy that, when it comes into contact with opponent, make them knocked down and AP orbs fall from them. *'Flame Burst' - (air) *'Slenderwalk' - or (air) *'Tentacle Sphere '- (air) - he slashes around himself with his tentacles, making it look like a sphere. *'Black-Out '- (air) (Throws) *'Wrapping Tentacles' - or - he grabs the opponent, wraps them up and then throws them forwards. *'Slashing Tentacles' - - he does the same but now throws them up and slashes them directly after throwing. *'Rapid Sting' - - he does the same but lays them on the ground and rapidly stabs into the opponent on the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Teleport '- (works similar to Sly's invisibility) (Super Moves) *'Tentacle Burst' - (Level 1): all of Slender Man's tentacles appears and swing around him KO'ing anyone hit by it (same range as Raiden's) * Flicker - (Level 2): the screen flickers and stuns all the opponents and allows Slender Man to KO them with one hit. *'Static Screen' - (Level 3): cinematic - a first person view suddenly sees Slender Man. The screen has a static appearance and Slender Man's head is seen while it's flickering (like in the game) and KO's everyone. Taunts *'Ten tentacles' - Slender Man's tentacles appear behind his back and move a little. *'Another page' - Slender Man grabs a page and looks at it before putting it away again. *'Shocking appearance' - Slender Man suddenly disappears but respawns on the same place again (and that shock sound is heard). Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *Slender does not have any quotes, he is a silent character. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Shock! '- he suddenly appears on the screen. *'Who's there' - he rises out of the floor while it's foggy. *'Slendering around' - Slender slowly walks on the stage. *'Tentacles back in' - he stands on his tentacles but lowers himself down. Winning Screen *'Nice preformance' - Slender stands, with his tentacles out, and his hand on each other. *'Where did he go?' - Slender disappears. *'Got you' - Slender's tentacles go towards the screen. *'Weak flashlight' - the screen will be assaulted by static and Slender stares in it. Losing Screen *Slender's tentacles go wild. *Slender's tentacles will slam on the ground. *Slender hangs depressing while standing on his tentacles. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Page 7 *$20 Costumes Black Bussiness Suit The default appearance of Sora. *White skin: white suit, black tie *Brown skin: brown suit, red tie *Blue skin: dark-blue suit, purplish tie Splender Man Slender Man's prank outfit in which he wears a dotted suit, a ribbon, a hat and flower and has a smile and eyes drawn on his face. *Gray skin: gray suit, blue dots, blue ribbon *Red skin: black suit, red/purple/pink dots and red ribbon. *Yellow skin: orange suit, yellow/red dots and red ribbon. Slender Woman A female version of Slender Man. Instead of a pants she wears a skirt and has no tie. *White skin: white suit *Brown skin: brown suit *Blue skin: dark-blue suit Minion The Rake The Rake can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Slender Man. Gallery Splender Man.png|Splender Man slender_woman_by_tobsen85-d5epcc4.jpg|Slender Woman Trivia *Slender Man is another antagonist who has been added to the game, because he is the most recognized symbol of the series. *Slender Man is a silent character and does not have any quotes, unlike Pyramid Head who still grunts. He also doesn't have someone else to say things for him like Big Daddy. *Slender Man is the only character not having appeared on a PlayStation console. Category:Blog posts